1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to tire chains in general and in particular to an apparatus for installing use in tire chains on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Tire chains are a common apparatus which are applied to the exterior surface of tires to provide enhanced grip in winter or other slippery conditions. One common design for tire chains, which in particular may be used on trucks, comprises a pair of chains sized to extend around the tire to each side thereof with a plurality of crossed chains extending there between. Such main chain members, typically include a latching arm extending from one end designed to engage a free distal end at the other end of the chain. In order to secure such a chain, the latch engages the free distal and is thereafter rotated to draw the two ends closer together whereafter the latch is locked. Subsequently, tightening cams may be utilized to further tighten the chains as are commonly known.
One difficulty with such conventional chain design is that it may be difficult for a truck operator to apply the chance to the truck in the field. In particular, it is frequently difficult for the truck driver to apply a sufficient force to the free end of the chain to sufficiently tighten the chain around the tire. Therefore, one frequently used method of applying such tire change it to first engage the end of the tire chain together and secondly to drive the truck forward a short distance so was to take up any remaining slack in the chain thereafter the cam maybe re-tightened and locked securing a change in place. Disadvantageously, such methods of applying tire chains may prove time-consuming and difficult to do for an operator in cold or snowy conditions.